It's Nice to Have Friends
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Artemis is annoyed with the school counselor when he asks a personal question. Will Holly be able to help? Epiloge now posted.K . I don't own Arty, Dr. Po, Holly, or any other character in the story. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I was noticing that there weren't many new complete stories for Artemis Fowl, so I'm going to write one for you guys. Okay? Okay. Enjoy! ")**_

**It's Nice to Have Friends**

Artemis Fowl was in a session with St. Bartleby's counselor, Dr. Po. He was irked that he had to cancel an appointment with a few dealers in the market to make it to this appointment. Normally, he would just skip it, but his mother made sure that he came to his monthly session, and today was no exception.

"So, Artemis, how are you today?" Dr. Po asked.

Artemis leaned forward in his chair. "I am quite fine at this moment, but I do wish for this so-called session to end quickly, as I am missing a very important meeting to attend this appointment."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Po said, scribbling in his notebook.

Artemis rolled his eyes. If Dr. Po understood what he was talking about, then he was a monkey's uncle.

"And why do you feel the need to go to this meeting?" Dr. Po asked.

"I don't, as you say, 'feel the need to', but instead, I would rather go to one that talk to you. I have no doubt that the meeting will be at least a bit intellectual, while talking to you, simply put, is not." Artemis replied with a sadistic smile.

Dr. Po drew himself up. "Artemis, this lesson may not teach you anything, but it _may_ help you. I see no reason why you should try to avoid it."

"As I said, Dr. Po, you may not understand that I don't _need_ you to help me; I am merely here because my mother wishes that I am here." Artemis replied coolly.

"Very well, Artemis, we shall move on to today's questions." Dr. Po said, "Why do you skip classes and simply infuriate your teachers?"

"I skip class," Artemis responded, "because I already speak the language they are teaching, I have known how to do advanced calculus since I was in first grade, and I am only showing the teachers how to deal with difficult problems. If they can't handle one mere child, how can the handle the real world when they come to it? I am simply testing out the Chaos Theory during their so-called 'advanced' calculus, because I already know how to do what he is teaching the class."

"Artemis," Dr. Po addressed, "you must stop angering your teachers. They are only trying to help you. I understand that yes, you are a genius and may already know how to find what **x** is when implied to the second variable and cubed with 356 divided by 7, but there are _other_ students in class with you. They are not genii, ("_that's an understatement" Artemis thought) _so they don't know what you do. All the teachers are asking you to do is to cooperate. Is that really so hard?"

Artemis said insincerely, "No, Dr. Po, it is not. I will try to do better in the future."

Dr. Po tried to detect sarcasm in his words, but decided to move on. "Very good, Artemis. Now, do you have any friends?"

"No, Dr. Po, I find friends a bother in life; as they will only be in your way when you advance into the world."

"But Artemis!" Dr. Po exclaimed, "Every child has at least _one_ childhood friend. Think back, _way_ back, when you were just a child. Did you ever have a single friend?"

Artemis's face turned cold and impassive as he remembered that he _did_ have one, but the memory was sad. He flashed back to when he remembered Hebe, with her long golden hair the color of sparkling honey, and her sparkling grey eyes that seemed to change color, but were mostly grey. Although few boys were named Artemis, fewer still actually knew that Hebe was the Greek goddess of youth. And she was beautiful, kind and understanding in every way, until one day when Artemis told her he didn't want to be friends anymore. That brought to surface Artemis's first understanding of hurt and anger, mixed with confusion.

* * *

Hebe simply asked, "Why?"

Artemis replied, though in his heart he was as upset as she was, "Because friends will not help me when I grow up."

With this, she became very angry, and, without stopping to think, punched him and the gut and slapped his face. She then looked at his disbelieving face and spat, "There's more where that came from. I hate you, Artemis Fowl, I hate you! All I've ever been is kind to you, and for a short amount of time, I thought you were actually nice. That was a huge mistake. Oh yes, people warned me you would hurt me as soon as possible, but I didn't believe them. Instead, I befriended you because I know how it feels to be lonely. But how do you repay me? You tell me you don't want to be my friend, and now, neither do I. You could go to hell and rot for all I care." And with that, she walked away with her head held high and a single tear that glistened like polished crystal in the sunlight, leaving behind her Artemis Fowl II, cluching his stomach and lying on the ground.

The next day, he walked into his classroom, noticing the teacher wasn't in the room yet. Johnny Trustmick stuck out his foot and tripped him, and as Artemis fell to the floor, Ricky Fluehuck tossed a paper wad at his head. He heard laughter and lifted his head, and saw Hebe with her four best friends, Tina Cluastry with her flaming red hair in a pony-tail with her sea glass green eyes, Ally Henderson with her platinum blond hair hair swept up an an up-do with her crystal blue eyes glittering with malice, Alicia Cheung with her long raven black hair straight with strands blowing everywhere and her dark brown, almost black eyes, smirking at him, and Kara Trisdale with her shoulder-length brown hair with a streaks of wheat-colored yellow curled in a flip and navy blue eyes sparkling with mean, mocking laughter. And of course, Hebe, with her honey-yellow hair tied in a pony-tail over her right shoulder, glaring at him, while also whispering to her friends, and they all burst into a loud laugh, prompting the whole room to look at their source of amusement, namely, him.

Artemis's face turned as red as a ripe tomato, and Henry Clockman shouted over the din, "Look at him! He's blushing like a tomato!" And the whole class laughed even louder. He got up and asked Hebe, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She looked at him and the whole room quieted, her friends glaring at him as well. As she said, "I told you there was more were that came from, and I meant it. I meant every word I said, don't come crawling on your hands and knees, begging me to forgive you. It's unforgivable." her eyes were glittering with hate, malice, and rage.

Artemis thought in his mind, "_It's just like a high school scene. Just like high school."_

He turned around, walked out the door, and hailed a taxi back to Fowl Manor.

He transfered to a new school the next day.

* * *

Artemis flashed back to the present. He looked straight into Dr. Po's eyes and said, with a voice as cold as ice and as poisonous as mercury, "I do not wish to talk about these personal matters. You are in fact intruding on someone else's private life, and I would thank you to leave me very well alone. It is not your place to talk to me about these things, nor will it ever be."

Dr. Po sighed. "Very well, Artemis. But I am giving you an asisgnment. Be ready to tell me if you ever remember having a friend, or if you have one currently. You must tell me his/her name and his/her age. You are dismissed."

Artemis got up and walked out the door. He called Butler to pick him up and bring him back to Fowl Manor, were he entered his study and searched online for things that only he would know.

* * *

Dr. Po recalled the session. Well, he learned why Artemis was so much trouble for his teachers. Unless he was lying... But he wondered what Artemis was thinking about when he asked him about his friends. He could tell that he _did_ have a friend, but the friendship must have ended badly for Artemis to ponder his thoughts for that long, and then to snap at Dr. Po. Well, he might find out about it at the next session. Maybe. Unless he had more than just that friend... Hmmm...

* * *

**_What do you think? Yeah, I'm kind of mixing two stories into one plot, but I needed some background to base it on. There will be another chapter. I think. Because, obviously, it's not complete yet. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what I need to improve, ok? Thanks! ") Don't forget to review! If I get enough reviews, I'll post an epiloge. That is, if I can think of what to do for an epiloge. Bye!_**

**_Luna Rivera528, signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2

____________

**_Okay, here's the second chapter for It's Nice to Have Friends. _**

* * *

**It's Nice to Have Friends**

Holly was given the day off at the LEP, so she decided to go visit her favorite Mud Boy. She was able to snag a pair of Hummingbirds and flew over the Alps (_yeah, it was against regulations, but who cares? It's a great view._) to get to Fowl Manor. She landed on the windowsill of Artemis's study and saw that he was working there. _"How convenient."_ she thought. _"Now, how do I get in?" _She then heard Beckett drop a plate and heard him wail to Juliet for help. _"Perfect." _She flew in through the window, shielded of course and sat on the bed.

"Hi Artemis!" Holly said cheerily.

"Hi." he said crossly.

Holly noted that he seemed grumpy. She wondered why, so she looked at his computer screen. "What're you working on?"

"Nothing important. I am simply, as teenagers say, 'surfing the web'." Artemis replied grumpily.

"Artemis. You _are_ a teenager." Holly reprimanded. "And if you're 'surfing the web', what are you searching?"

"Well, right now, I am going to search how to get people to stop annoying me." Artemis said frostily.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. It's so funny I forgot to laugh. You're a real joker, Artemis." Holly shot back. "What's going on? You seem to be upset."

"I am _not_ upset. I am simply annoyed." Artemis said.

"Fine." Holly huffed. "What are you _annoyed_ about?"

"Nothing of any importance." Artemis replied testily.

"Well, it must be important of you're so 'annoyed' by it." Holly remarked. "By the way, you know that I'm gonna keep bothering you until you tell me what's wrong, right?"

"Very well." Artemis sighed in defeat. "You see, my school counselor, the so-called 'world renowned' Dr. Po, has gotten on my last nerve, and he has no business poking into other people's private matters! Above that, I had to miss a very important meeting in Bali to attend this appointment. Did I mention I was already half-way there? If Mother hadn't insisted that I go, I wouldn't be in this mess. But apparently, she did, and now I am stuck here."

Holly blinked, surprised at his outburst. "Okaaayyy..." she said slowly, "I don't really mean to pry, but what was the question?"

Artemis shot her a look, then relented. "He asked me if I had any friends."

Holly was surprised. "That's it? _That's_ the reason you're so upset? Why? You do have friends, don't you?"

Artemis started to blush. "Well, I ..." he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Holly asked confused. "I couldn't hear you."

Artemis cleared his throat. "I said, I don't think so."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "One, then why were you so upset, and two, _excuse me!_ I have a feeling that Foaly won't be happy when you don't list him as a friend, and the same goes for Mulch (not that he'd ever admit it), and Juliet, and Butler, and especially me! What, were we all just assets to your 'master plans'?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said in response, "Oh yes, like I was really going to tell the counselor about my adventures in Haven and under the world. I'm sure the Council would truly appreciate that."

"Okay, good point. But what about Juliet and Butler?" Holly asked.

"According to Dr. Po, bodyguards don't count, and Juliet, well, I don't want Dr. Po to think I was dating her. I'm pretty sure it would seem suspicious if I only have one friend and she just _so happens _to be a girl."

"Well, what about my first question? Why would you be so upset?" Holly wanted to know. She noticed Artemis was quiet and stared at him curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis was having a conflict in his brain. _"Should I tell her?"_ he asked himself.

_"You should. After all, she's only curious and she's just trying to help." Good Artemis said._

_"No! She'll rub it in your face if you do. She'll probably tell Foaly, and he'll post it on his fairy blog!" Bad Artemis shrieked._

_"She wouldn't do that." Good Artemis said. "She's not like that."_

_"Oh really?" Bad Artemis retorted. "Do you have any proof to back that claim up?"_

_"Since when did this turn into a court case?" Good Artemis inquired._

_"Since I said so!" Bad Artemis retorted._

Artemis shook his head. He was really going crazy, talking to himself. He decided to tell Holly why.

_"Yes!" Good Artemis cheered._

_"Beginners' luck." Bad Artemis sulked._

* * *

Artemis took a deep breath and told Holly everything. Holly said, "Well, I guess I see why that's more of a personal thing. Why don't you make me into some Mud Girl and Foaly into some Mud Boy who's a computer geek like you? That way, I won't be your only friend, and you can include Juliet too."

Artemis thought for a minute. "I _guess_ that would be okay." Artemis said slowly. "But how do I describe you? Should I describe you normally?"

"Wow, Artemis." Holly teased. "You're supposed to be a genius. _Yes,_ you describe me normally, just don't let Dr. Po know that me and Foaly are an elf and a centuar."

"It's Foaly and _I_." Artemis corrected.

"Whatever." Holly waved it away with her hand. "So, are you still depressed?"

"I suppose I feel a bit better now." Artemis admitted.

"Good." Holly said. "Well, I've gotta fly. See ya, Artemis."

"Wait." Artemis stopped her from taking off. "First, how did you enter the Manor without permission, and second, did you come here just to make me feel better?"

"No. I came here because Trouble gave me the day off, and I spent half of it talking to you. I still have to help Foaly with something that I volunteered for if I had the time, and I guess this is as good of a time as any. And to answer your first question, Beckett asked for Juliet to _help_ him, so I entered the building."

"Hm. Well, when I was on the Internet, I saw another rumor about fairies." Artemis remarked.

Holly sighed. "What is it _now_, Artemis?"

"Is it true that the legendary Fountain of Youth is in Haven?" he asked.

"Yes. So?" Holly replied.

"If you don't find it to be a bother, do you think you could take me down there sometime?" Artemis responded.

"Sure. Well, I gotta go now, Artemis. I'll take you there, say, next Friday?" Holly called.

"Perfect. I will see you then."

"M'kay. I'll be at your study at 9 am." Holly said, starting up her wings. "Now, I _really_ have to leave. Bye, Artemis."

"Bye, Holly" Artemis said.

He watched as she flew out the window and over the emerald green fields and pale blue sky, noting the striking contrast of her figure until he saw her shimmer into invisibilitly. As he was about to turn away, something caught his eye. He turned around quickly and looked at the windowpane, spying something small and white, but with a rock weighing it down. He picked it up and read the note which said in Holly's thin spidery writting:

_Don't wear a suit. Try to wear something more inconspicuous so you can try to blend in with the crowd._

Artemis rolled his eyes, put the note in his pocket, and walked away, taking her advice and putting it into his mental memory to-do list for next Friday.

* * *

**_So? Did you like it? Was it boring-ish?" Review! And a Happy New Year. I can't wait to November 11! Also known as 11/11/11. ") Epiloge to come! Unless you don't want one..._**

**_Luna Rivera528_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, this is my last chapter for this story. Happy New Year._**

**It's Nice to Have Friends  
Epiloge**

Artemis Fowl sat in Dr. Po's office, waiting for the appointment to start. Dr. Po entered the room and asked, "Well, Artemis, _do _you have any friends?"

Artemis calmly replied, "Why, yes in fact I do."

Dr. Po was extremely surprised, and he eagerly asked, "Would you mind to name this _friend_ of yours, and tell me about him/her?"

"No, I do not mind, and in fact, I have three friends, one of them is Holly Short, she has fiery red hair, a bit short, and has warm hazel eyes. Another is Foaly, who has light brown hair, chestnut eyes, and is quite tall. Finally, the last one is Juliet, who has long blond hair, average height, and crystal blue eyes. She is also a famous wrestler, her stage name is the Jade Princess."

"Interesting." Dr. Po remarked, secretly congratulating himself on getting Artemis to cooperate, even if it _was_ something very small and umimportant. "Now, was that really that hard to tell me about your friends? And if you don't mind me asking, did you have any friends at an early age?"

Artemis thought for a moment, still bitter about the broken friendship he had had with Hebe, but decided to answer, for once, as politely as he could. "I suppose it was not that difficult, and unfortunately, I _do_ mind you asking about my early childhood. It is a private matter, and a matter that has no concern with you whatsoever."

Dr. Po sighed. Just when he thought he was getting through with Artemis, another wall of ice would bar the way. He decided to go a bit differently. "Artemis, how often have you spent time with your family? Do you often meet with them, or do you neglect the family time that you could have spent with them instead of working on another of your projects?"

Artemis bristled. It was one thing to go poking into one's business, but a completely different one when the same person implied that what you have been doing for quite a while has been all but useless. He decided that this appointment had gone far enough and replied without emotion, "That is yet another thing that you should not be poking your nose into. In fact, I wonder that if you were like this with all your past patients, how you managed to become a so-called world famous psychologist. Now if you would excuse me, I must go."

"Artemis!" Dr. Po shouted, true, it was undignified, but what else could you do if a genius brat was doing whatever he wanted?, "Come back here at once! This appointment is not over yet, and I fully intend that you be here until it ends!"

"Be as that may be," Artemis replied coolly, "I feel that it is necessary that I leave immediatly, albeit the fact that my mother would like me to stay here. But I am sure that once she understands that you were poking into someone's personal business, she will be more than happy to let me skip this appointment. Have a good afternoon, Dr. Po." And with that, he turned and left.

Dr. Po sighed, and plopped down into his chair, putting his head in his hands. _When will I **ever** get through with him? _He thought heavily. _Ugh..._

* * *

Artemis fumed all the way back to Fowl Manor without realizing that it was Friday. So when Holly knocked on his study window, he was quite surprised.

"Holly! How are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "I told you that we were going to see the Fountain of Youth today, _remember? _And anyway, I thought I told you to wear **casual** clothes. Suits will only draw more attention."

Artemis blushed deeply. "I may have let that fact and the fact you would be here today temporarily slip my mind. Now, if you would excuse me, I shall change into something, as you put it, casual."

"By the way, Artemis," Holly called as he was exiting the room, "You know that I meant casual to me, and not to you, right? And do you mean to say that you _forgot?_ Call the fire department and the police! Call the press and paparazzi! Declare it a national holiday! Mr. I-know-everything-and-you-don't (also know as Artemis Fowl II) forgot something! Help! The world is ending!" Then as an afterthought, "Again!"

Artemis simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Artemis?" Holly called. "You've been taking forever! Even by Mud Men standards!"

"I am almost ready, Holly. Patience is a virtue, you know." Artemis said calmly, walking undetected behind her.

Holly jumped. "Sheesh! Don't do that, that creepy-stalking walk. It's freaky! But anyway, are you ready?"

"I am, Holly. Take me to see this Fountain of Youth."

"By the way, do your parents know where you're going?" Holly asked.

"I left them a note saying that I was with you. They will be fine." Artemis replied.

"Oh. Okay. Then let's go!"

Holly handed Artemis a sheet of cam-foil and clipped him on her moonbelt. Then, she shielded, and flew off toward Haven City's biggest tourist attraction. Not that she'd tell him, of course.

* * *

**_Phew! I'm finally finished. Hope you guys like it. As a side note, if Grady Crawford happens to be reading this for some reason, (strange) Happy Early Birthday. It's tomorrow, 1/5/? . I'm going to give you an orange. ( For the people who don't know, he's obsessed with oranges. Don't know why though...) Annyyywwwaaaaayyyyyyy... Review! Final chapter is finished. But what do you think if I do a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic instead? Tell me in your reviews, ok? Thanks! ") See ya!_**

**_Luna Rivera528_**

**_P.S. I'm going to do a birthday story soon, because my birthday's this month. Whoever can guess correctly before the date will be a character in my new story. They'll have to describe the person/character about their looks, and their character. It will either be Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl. Review and tell me. Or else I won't post any new stories this month if I don't get 5 reviews. Bye! ")_**


End file.
